Nex, Dreamer and Lizzy meet Alano
( The night is dark and cool. Calm. As the Society bustles about, a man dances from the docks to the cobblestone streets. Strapped to his back is a guitar perhaps a little small for his size. As he waltzes through Bethnal Green with heavy luggage in hand, he stops to notice the world around him and the transition from the lively lower classes to the austere company. He saddens as he approaches the Society, taking in his new neighborhood. "Not as lively as home" He sighs and marches up the steps, setting the bag down. In one swift motion, he pivots and knocks three times with the back of his hand. ) Miss-Dreamerkat: Nex groans seemingly knowing as she opens the door still splattered with blood. She had just slipped back in from work and still hadn't cleaned up. "What do you want?" She asked clearly not happy. Lizzy yawned having gotten some water as she approached the door. "Hello?" She said the two. "Nex right? I heard about you" She said. "Eh? Oh you're that new girl that came while i was gone" Nex observed and Lizzy nodded. "Excuse me sir but may i ask what brings you here at such a late, or is it early, hour of the evening?" Lizzy called. "Whatever it is it can't be good." Nex groaned crossing her arms. Dr. de Lezo: ( He cocks an eyebrow. ) Not if you don't like doctors. ( He turns to Lizzy with a grin. ) I hear you guys are having a little trouble with the upkeep. Hen's asked me to come help! Dr. de Lezo: That depends on what you consider "not good". Are either of you ladies afraid of needles? Miss-Dreamerkat: "I'm not" Nex said turning her attention back to him. "Now what do you want?" Nex said coldly glaring at him. "Slightly, yes" Lizzy admitted looking down. "But who are you?" "Answer or i will skewer you" Nex said. "Nex! Don't be rude!" Lizzy said. Dr. de Lezo: Oh I don't think that would be wise, if you skewered me, you would no longer have a surgeon on staff and given your reaction, you probably need all the help you can get with patching people up. ( He turns to Lizzy with an elaborate bow very identical to Hen's. ) Dr. Alano Diego de Lezo, at your service. Miss-Dreamerkat: "Excuse me?" Nex asked. "UM how haven't cleaned up yet" Lizzy whispered to her. "LIzzy taylor! Nice to meet you" "OH great another Dr. Henn" Dr. de Lezo: ( He tilts his head ever so slightly. ) You know, I get that a lot. Miss-Dreamerkat: "GEE i wonder WHY" Nex said. Lizzy sighed. Dr. de Lezo: Yeah, I do too ( He winks. ) Miss-Dreamerkat: Nex rolled her eyes a growl escaping her lips. "Look we don't have enough room as it is, hell there's barely enough room for all of us" Lizzy nodded. "We are kind of cramped" Dr. de Lezo: Funny thing is, I was asked here. ( He takes his luggage and slips through the door, flashing the ladies a fragrant lavender envelope baring seal and address. ) If you have a problem, you can threaten Hen next time. ( He marches up the steps and out of sight. ) Miss-Dreamerkat: Nex glares and pivots and summoned her chakram threw them, them sticking in the walls. "I'm going to kill him!" "No you won't" Lizzy said sighing. "But he is quite rude, remind me to hit him with his guitar" She said. "Remind me to hit him with a hammer" Nex said. "Agreed" Dr. de Lezo: ( He reappears at the railing. ) Did I appear rude? I apologize. ( He takes a few steps. ) You see, I don't exactly respond to confrontation nicely. ( He pulls the chakram off the wall and hands it back to Nex. ) Threatening to injure people you don't like isn't going to get you anything but the exact behavior you don't want. ( He eyes both Nex and Lizzy, as if boring into their souls. ) And it's going to land even more Lodgers on our tables. Miss-Dreamerkat: "Not if i kill them" Nex said shrugging the chakrams disappeared. " "YOu didn't even give us a reason, we told you we don't have anymore available rooms and nor the funds for another lodger and yet you barge in. If that happened to my parents and i allowed it i would of been beat." Lizzy said. "If you don't respond then you make it in this world. Trust me, you need to be rude you need to be mean to be able to keep what's yours." Nex said. Dreamer walked down the steps. "What is going on? Nex! Who is this man?" "I don't know! Some idiot you barged in!" Nex called. "Hmm" Dreamer said walking up to the group. Lizzy didn't crack under this used to this glare and stare and Nex just stares right back eyes looking like there was a strong angry fire burning. Dr. de Lezo: And I would have been happy to answer if I hadn't faced the possibility of being immediately skewered- ah Buenos noches! ( He turns slightly to face Dreamer. ) I'm Dr. Alano Diego de Lezo, I'm your new surgeon. Hen asked me to come by here! Miss-Dreamerkat: "New Surgeon?" Dreamer asked skeptically. "If you didn't anwser i said. Didn't you listen?" Nex asked. Lizzy chuckled nervously stepping away. "Dreamer Jekyll, will be a permanent lodger or a temporary guest?" Dreamer asked. Dr. de Lezo: You didn't give me time to answer, madam. ( He turns to Dreamer. ) I'm not sure. That depends on the amount of violence here. It looks like I'll at least be a little while for some of the surgeries coming up. ( He holds up his hands. ) But you don't have to worry about rooming or funds. I'm sharing Hen's office and I can pay my own way. He's picking up anything outside that. Miss-Dreamerkat: "I gave you plenty of time" Nex said. "Nex just go clean up i can handle things" Dreamer said firmly and Nex nodded leaving. "Well i apologize for my sister she can be a tad rude. However if from what i hear, you just don't go barging in. Doing that can get you killed in a world like this" She said seriously. Her one visible eye narrowing, it looked dead and placid. Lizzy nodded agreeing before going back to her room leaving the two. Dr. de Lezo: Forgive me if it sounds like I'm making assumptions, but it appeared to me that she had already made up her mind before she opened the door. I was simply trying to find Hen. I understand that you have great reluctance towards new people, and I'd say you're well justified judging by what he described. Miss-Dreamerkat: "WHAT did he describe to you?" Dreamer asked eye narrowing. Dr. de Lezo: He didn't say by whom, but there's been some violence. Shootings, stabbings, strange accidents. People are requiring care more precise and advanced than what he studied. That's where I come in. I studied vascular surgery but I have also studied the other systems. I can do advanced brain operations and I've done so under enemy fire. I can help you. Miss-Dreamerkat: "Me? Why me specifically? No one can help me but you can help someone else" Dreamer said glaring and coming close and then trailing off. Dreamer seemed to zone out before snapping back to attention. Dr. de Lezo: Oh! My apologies! I meant you as in...all of you. ( He gestures to the floors of rooms before him. ) Miss-Dreamerkat: "Why do you care about us?" Dreamer asked. Dr. de Lezo: Why wouldn't I? You're all people. You have feelings and lives and ambitions. You have dreams! How could I deny souls their existence? Miss-Dreamerkat: "Because everyone else has" Dreamer said bitterly turning. Dr. de Lezo: ...Then that's an even bigger reason to fight for you. Miss-Dreamerkat: "No, it isn't. Sometimes you ARE the lowest life form. A subject to pain and suffering with no way out. No light, no hope, no anything. Just your strength" Dreamer said. Dr. de Lezo: The people who make you feel that way are wrong. Everyone deserves a chance to see happiness, even if they are put into places they were never meant to be. Miss-Dreamerkat: "It's there own choices that bring them there. And they weren't wrong" Dreamer said turning to face him. "The scars are reminders of that" Dr. de Lezo: Sí we all make mistakes, but we do not deserve to be crushed under their weight. Life is for living and for learning, not for suffering. You can never move forward if you don't forgive yourself. Miss-Dreamerkat: "kind of hard under my circumstances" dreamer said. Dr. de Lezo: ( He sighs. ) Oh it's never easy to grow. It would be a lucrative business if it were! The important thing is that you hold onto that feeling, that hope. You be honest with yourself and consistently practice self care. It's not gonna be easy, I'm not gonna lie, but it will help you in the long run amigo. Miss-Dreamerkat: "Amiga, i'm a girl" Dreamer corrected his spanish. "And you don't know the pain i've endured" Dr. de Lezo: Right, forgive the gender neutrality. Many like it, but not everyone is comfortable with it, as not everyone is the same. I don't know what pain you've endured, but pain is pain. You are hurting and you deserve peace, regardless of what mistakes you have made. Miss-Dreamerkat: "Or what have been done to me?" Dreamer asked. Dr. de Lezo: Or what has been done to you. Miss-Dreamerkat: "I've said enough" Dreamer said. Dr. de Lezo: If that is what you are comfortable with, that is fine. ( He heads back up and pauses, looking back at Dreamer. ) Just know that you don't have to feel alone. Miss-Dreamerkat: Dreamer sighed walking up the steps silently and to her room. Obtained From The Man with a Guitar on his Back Category:Side Story Category:Introduction Stories Category:Tales from the ER